Trying to Move On
by TexasCutie93
Summary: Kenny had changed in the last couple of years. Can a certain blonde boy open up his heart again?


"Stan, Kyle?" The two boys in question looked up to see a couple of their female classmates standing in front of their desks.

"Yeah?" They asked in unison.

"You guys are friends with Kenny, right? We were wondering if you could ask him something for us." The four of them glanced at the boy who was sitting in the back of the classroom. Kenny McCormick was not like how he used to be. He now, normally, wore a gray hoodie to cover his face piercings and dark, ripped blue jeans, that weren't for trend purposes. He was quiet in the class and tried to blend in, but once he was on the streets, he became loud and a flirt. He would never say no to any romantic advances from girls or boy. He always had girls with him, because they liked his 'mysterious' side and he was handsome.

Kyle and Stan turned back around to look at the girls who were staring at Kenny in a dreamy way. "Sorry," Kyle answered. "We haven't been friends with him since sophomore year."

"Really?" One of the girls asked, seeming confused. "That's been two years! I'm pretty sure we've seen you talk to him recently." She looked at her friend for confirmation and the friend nodded her head in agreement.

"Sure, we're still on a friendly basis. There's no need to be rude to each other, but we're not close enough to him now to ask him something for you two."

"Is there something you want to ask Ken?" The four of them slightly jumped when the voice popped out from behind the girls. They looked towards the voice and saw Valerie Dixon. "I can ask if you want." Valerie was always seen with Kenny. She didn't have many female friends, because she was considered a slut by most. She slept with any guy that interested her and half of the female population of South High was jealous of her, because Kenny treated her special.

The two girls immediately started giving her mean looks. "Well, we were just wondering if he was busy today…"

"Oh, today he is, but maybe you guys would like me to ask for tomorrow?"

"No, it's fine." They answered in a sharp tone and turned back around to Kyle and Stan. Valerie just shrugged it off and headed to Kenny's desk.

"It's 3rd period." Kenny said before she could even sit down in her desk next to him.

"Is it?" She asked, pulling some things out of her book bag. "I accidently slept in. I'm coming over today, okay?" He didn't answer, but instead gave Valerie a look that she was familiar with.

"I didn't do anything last night!" She said before he could ask. They always told each other about their sexual experiences. They treated it as a game to see who was better in bed. "I, actually, was helping some poor boy who was getting beat up downtown."

"You didn't try to fight some guys, did you?" Kenny asked, looking me up and down for any injures.

"No! I'm not stupid and they were already done by the time I got there. They were just running off and I saw the boy cowering on the ground. I helped him up and since he didn't want to go to the police, I helped him to his house. His parents were home and they were scary! They started yelling and telling him he was grounded. When I tried to tell them what happened, they started to call me a delinquent and that he shouldn't be with me. They don't even know me! I wasn't even wearing my fashionable urban wear; I was just wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans." Valerie let out a sigh after her rant and threw her notebook on the desk in frustration.

Kenny laughed at her behavior. "Maybe it was your purple streak?" Valerie reached up and twirled the purple in her hair with her finger. She wanted to dye all of her hair, but her mom was completely against, so she settled with a simple purple streak in her boring brown hair. "Was the guy cute?" Valerie looked up and rolled her eyes at Kenny's flirtatious smirk.

"He looked like a little kid, but I think he was around our age. I guess he was cute, but totally not my type."

"Yeah, I guess your type wouldn't be the guy cowering on the ground, but perhaps the guys doing the beating up?"

"Just because I like the 'bad boy' type, doesn't mean I like douchebags." She said quietly as she saw the 3rd period teacher enter the room. "You know you're my type, Ken."

* * *

"I'll be at your house around 5 p.m. I have to go pick something up first." Valerie said to Kenny as they walked out of the school. "You better be there alone!"

"Yeah, but don't take too long, I might get lonely." He leaned over Valerie and gave her a kiss on her cheek before walking towards his house.

Valerie walked the opposite direction to the new fast food Italian place that had recently been their favorite eating establishment. She ordered herself a fettuccine alfredo and spaghetti with meatballs for Kenny. After she paid, she turned around and was shocked to see the familiar boy from last night standing behind her.

"Hey! You remember me?" She asked the boy. He had a few bruises on his face and small cut on his upper lip, but other than that, he didn't look too bad.

"O-Oh, hey!" He greeted in a shy manner. Valerie stood back to let him order and when he was done, she went up to him.

"You didn't get into too much trouble, did you?" She questioned, feeling the way his parents treated him wasn't right.

"Oh, no, just a grounding. I shouldn't have been out that late, anyways," He said, seeming a little fidgety. "Thanks for the help, though! I don't think many people would have helped me in that situation." He gave her a small smile, which made Valerie happy. She was always happy to help others when she could.

"No problem! My name is Valerie Dixon. I'm a senior at South High." She introduced herself, giving a small nod since she couldn't shake his hand.

"I'm, um, Butters Stotch." He said, nodding back. "I'm, also, a senior at South High."

"No way! Weird that I haven't seen you around." Valerie had moved to South Park in her freshman year of High School, but the town was pretty small, so she was sure she knew everyone in her grade or at least seen them around.

"I've had to stay home a lot, recently." He replied, seeming embarrassed by this.

"Are you sickly or something?" Valerie was known for saying whatever was on her mind without much thought.

"Oh, um, something like that." Valerie gave him a look of disbelieving, but before she could ask, he interrupted her. "Um, I'm eating here." She looked around and noticed they were at the park.

"Are you eating at the park by yourself?" She asked, feeling concerned for the boy.

"Yeah, I normally eat here." He started to set himself up at a nearby bench, opening up the food he had ordered.

"Why don't you come with me?" Valerie asked suddenly. She wasn't sure if that was a really good idea or not, but she felt like she couldn't leave him there to have another lonely dinner. "I'm going to a friend's house. The more company, the better, right?"

"I-I don't know." He said, clearly unsure as to what he should do. Valerie didn't let him think, but instead grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bench.

"You're coming! I've already decided." She reached for his to-go box and put it on top of her own boxes. "I just need to stop by a store real quick, though."

They walked together to a flower shop that was near the park. "Who are you buying flowers for?" Butters asked, looking at a selection of roses.

"A close friend." Valerie answered, picking up a bouquet of daffodils.

"The one we're eating dinner with?"

"Nope, another one." Butters was curious as to why Valerie was being so vague, but decided to keep it to himself. If she wanted to tell him, she would. After she purchased the bouquet, they walked a few more minutes till they reached a run-down apartment complex.

"This is where your friend lives?" Butters asked, looking around the sketchy area.

"Yeah, it's not as bad as it looks. Everyone that lives here is pretty nice." They went up to the second floor and knocked on one of the doors.

"Food Delivery!" Valerie yelled. They could hear the door being unlocked and creaking open.

"Finally." Came a voice inside. "It's already 5:30."

"Sorry, I ran into someone!" The door finally opened all the way and Kenny stood in the open door with nothing but pants on. "Ken! Put on some clothes. What if that elderly lady next door walks by? You're going to give her a heart attack." Kenny just yawned as if he just woke up and looked over at the surprised guest. He, suddenly, stepped back in shock.

"Butters?" Valerie looked between them and saw that they were both startled by each other's appearance.

"You know him, Ken? I guess you would, you've lived here your whole life. He's the one I rescued yesterday!" She said with pride in her voice.

"After you told me to be here alone, you bring some boy over with you?" Valerie was stunned by his angry tone. Kenny hardly ever got mad at Valerie, no matter what she did.

"I just thought we could eat together and then we could do our thing afterwards," She replied in an unusual meek voice. Kenny realized this and immediately felt bad.

"It's fine. Um, you can come inside." He said awkwardly, letting the two guests come in. The apartment was small with only one bedroom, bathroom, and a small living area. The living area contained a small refrigerator, stove, tv, and a coffee table that was used for eating.

"I got you spaghetti," Valerie said as she placed it on the table and put the bouquet on top of the refrigerator.

"Thanks." The atmosphere continued to be heavy as they ate. Valerie started thinking it was a bad idea to invite Butters over.

"Um," Butters said as he finished chewing his food. "You don't live with your family?"

Kenny shook his head, "I turned 18 a couple of months ago, so I moved out."

"What about Karen?" Butters asked. Valerie sat quietly, listening to the conversation.

"She got pregnant, so she's living with her boyfriend." Kenny stood up and headed towards the bathroom. "I gotta piss." He explained as he shut the door.

"Sorry about that. He doesn't talk much about himself." Valerie said as she picked up the empty to-go boxes.

"It's fine, he's always kind of been that way."

"Did you guys use to be friends?"

"I use to hang out with his group, sometimes." Butters got up to help wash some of the silverware.

"Yeah? He doesn't talk to anyone from his old group anymore. Technically, I'm his only friend now, but don't tell him I said that!"

"He doesn't even talk to Kyle and Stan anymore? What happened?" Suddenly, a gasp came from Butters which surprised Valerie and made her drop the spoon she was drying. "Sorry! I shouldn't pry. That's really bad manners." Valerie couldn't help but to laugh. She had never met someone who apologized from asking too many questions. At least nobody had ever apologized to her for that.

"It's no problem. I don't mind talking about it, but Kenny does. Since it deals with him, I don't think I have the right to tell you."

"Well, don't you two look like a newlywed couple," Kenny's voice came from behind them. They quickly turned around, both looking embarrassed.

"Kenny! Don't be a ninja!" Valerie yelled, flicking soap bubbles at Kenny. Kenny looked at his wall clock and noticed that it was already 6.

"We need to go before it gets dark." Kenny said as he picked up his shirt and hoodie to put on. Valerie grabbed the bouquet and then looked at Butters.

"Why don't we take Butters with us?"

"What?" Kenny said, seeming dismayed she would even ask.

"Well, you two were friends once, right? Maybe he would like to go?"

"W-Where are you guys going?" Butters asked even though he was afraid to. He didn't like to invite himself anywhere, but he was really curious. He hadn't seen Kenny in the last couple of years, except maybe a few times in passing. He wanted to spend a little more time with him.

Valerie looked at Kenny to see if it was okay to answer, but he just looked away. Valerie let out a sigh and decided to answer him anyway. "We're going to the graveyard."

"The graveyard?"

"If you wanna come along, then come." Kenny said as he quickly opened the front door and left. Valerie and Butters quickly exchanged a look and Valerie just shrugged her shoulders and followed Kenny. Butters thought for a few moments if he should really go with them, but his curiosity won him over.

They walked the 2 miles to the small graveyard of South Park. They kept walking till they reached a grave that had an angel statue leaning over a tomb stone. Valerie knelt down and placed the bouquet on the tomb stone. Butters quietly leaned over to see the name and saw this written on it:

_'Bebe Stevens. Loving daughter who is now in the Heavens. R.I.P.'_

"Bebe?" Butters said loudly, but quickly covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Valerie stood next to him as Kenny knelt over the tomb stone in a praying stance. "Yeah, you know of her, right?" She whispered to him.

"She was in my class when we were younger. She died after getting hit by a car a couple of years ago, didn't she?"

"Kenny was dating her at the time. When I moved here, I didn't know anyone and was immediately scorned by most of the girls, because I became the affection to most of the guys. Bebe was the only one who came up to me and made friends with me. She was the nicest person I had ever met. She was already dating Kenny by the time I got here, so I was always with the both of them. I'm sure I would have seemed annoying to any other couple, but Bebe and Kenny always welcomed me to hang out with them. One day, Kenny and I were playing at the arcade while Bebe was shopping. We were supposed to meet up at a nearby café that afternoon. Kenny and I got there first, so we took a seat at one of the outside tables and waited for her. We saw her from across the road and Kenny stood up and waved at her. She smiled at us and started to cross the street, but a stupid driver wasn't paying attention and hit her right on. Kenny and I saw the whole thing. Since then, Kenny hasn't been able to open himself to anyone else. He doesn't believe he can love anyone after Bebe." After Valerie finished explaining, she looked over at Butters and noticed he was crying.

"That must have been so hard," He said through sniffles and tears.

"What did you tell him?" Valerie looked up to see Kenny standing in front of them with a stern look on his face.

"I thought he might want to know. Since you let him come with us, I took that as an acceptance to tell him." Before Kenny could answer, Valerie took off to look at the other graves.

"Don't be mad at her. I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have been curious." Kenny just stared at Butters for a little bit, before he let out a sigh and put his arm around the smaller boy to pull him closer.

"There's no need to cry. It happened two years ago and accidents happen." Kenny said as he put his head on top of Butters' head.

"We used to be good friends, Ken! You even came with me to Hawaii that one time when I was having emotional problems. I should have been there for you." Butters sniffled into Kenny's chest as he clung onto his hoodie.

"Wait…" Kenny said, just thinking of something. He pulled back from Butters and held him at arm lengths. "Where have you been the last few years? I don't think I've seen you come to school except for a few times in the hallway." Butters was stunned by the sudden mood change, but quickly recovered thinking about his absence from school. He was just told one of Kenny's big secrets, so he only felt right sharing his own.

"Um, my parents had decided that having them teach me would be better. They said school could be a bad influence. I'm still a student at South High, because I take the same tests and the teachers grade those, but I'm pretty much home schooled now." Butters rubbed his knuckles as he explained. He wasn't even sure if anyone at school noticed he was gone, since he never got a call from classmates to ask if he was okay and if he saw someone on the streets, they would just greet him with no questions.

"Dude, I'm so sorry I hardly noticed you were gone. A lot of shit had gone down, so…"

"There's no need to apologize. I understand." Butters smiled and Kenny felt a warmth he hadn't felt in a long time.

"You're a good kid, you know?" Butters became flustered at this and he tried to claim he wasn't, but before he could actually get a sentence out, Kenny had pulled them closer, again, and he pushed his chapped lips on Butters' soft ones. Butters was startled and fell backwards without thinking and landed on his behind. "I'm sorry!" Kenny said as he let out a hand to help Butters up. "I shouldn't have done that. You just looked really cute." Butters could feel his head heat up in his continued startled state.

"Did you guys just kiss? I feel left out!" Valerie appeared from behind them with a pout on her face. She wasn't expecting them to get to together.

"I think I might have a crush on Butters." Kenny said with a laugh. Butters couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Do you need to get home, Butters? It's pretty late now." Valerie said, remembering what happened last time. Butters looked at his watch and saw that it was nearly 8.

"My curfew's actually 7," Butters said in an oddly calm voice.

"Well, since you're late anyways, why don't you just spend the night at my place?" Butters almost fainted from the invitation, he wasn't sure he could handle being alone with Kenny. He looked over at Valerie and saw she looked left out and slightly depressed.

"Why don't we have a slumber party with the three of us?" Butters suggested, feeling that if Valerie was there he might actually get to sleep. Kenny and Valerie agreed, so Butters took out his phone and texted his parents about the arrangements. They weren't going to like it, but they never liked anything he did.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Butters asked, thinking of the small apartment.

"I have a Queen Size bed, so it'll fit all three of us."

"Yeah, it's as big as the room. There's literally no other space." Valerie laughed as she grabbed both of the boys' hands and led them to the apartment complex. Butters and Kenny looked at each other and Kenny let out a smile which Butters gratefully returned.

* * *

Butters woke up suddenly and he couldn't figure out why. He looked over to the digital clock that was on the bed instead of a bed side table and saw it was only 2 a.m. Butters was sleeping on the right side of the bed with Kenny in the middle and Valerie on the left side. When Butters turned over he saw Valerie's sleeping face with a bit of slobber coming from her mouth. He sat up to see where Kenny was and noticed the living area's light was on. He crawled on the bed to the door and opened it to see Kenny's back to him, sitting on the ground. He left the bedroom and quietly closed the door. He walked over to Kenny and the creaking floor wood let away that he was behind him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Kenny asked, not turning around.

"No, I just noticed you were gone." Butters sat down next to Kenny and saw that Kenny was holding a photo of Bebe. Bebe had a blue gown on and was sitting in a daffodil field, smiling up at the person who was taking the picture.

"This was the day before she died. She loved daffodils and wanted to go see some that had just bloomed in a field. We went together and it was a rare time that we were actually alone. I had actually promised to marry her one day as I took this picture. I-I should have rushed into the street to save her. I should have rescued her." Kenny let out a sob like he wanted to cry, but couldn't. Butters put his hand over Kenny's in, what he was hoping, a comforting way.

"Even if you did try to save her, you probably would have ended up in her spot, which she wouldn't have wanted and if by chance both of you had died, Valerie would be by herself. I truly believe everything happens for a reason and Bebe just needed to go at that time. I'm sure she's always watching over you. She has become your Guardian Angel." Kenny placed his head on Butters' shoulder as he let his tears flow out. They sat like that for a long time without saying anything.

After a while, Kenny looked up at Butters with a serious face. "I might actually fall for you." He quietly said as he looked into Butters' bright blue eyes.

"Please do," Butters replied just as quietly as he closed his eyes and Kenny placed a kiss on his lips. Kenny hadn't felt like this in a long time. His heart was accelerating and his head felt woozy. Maybe he could love, again?

"We should probably go back to bed." Butters said as he started to get up.

"Yeah, Valerie will freak out if she wakes up and we're both gone." They returned to the bedroom and they both slept better than either of them had in a long time.

* * *

Butters returned home that morning after having breakfast at a nearby Mexican restaurant with Kenny and Valerie. Kenny wouldn't let go of his hand the whole time they were out and when Valerie noticed this, all she said was, "Maybe I should dye my hair blonde."

Butters entered his home, expecting an explosion from his parents since he didn't look at his phone after he texted them, but it was completely silent. He cautiously went up to his bedroom and quietly shut the door, hoping his parents went out for some reason. He didn't want his happiness to be destroyed by them so fast.

Butters opened one of his drawers and took out a picture from elementary school. In the photo, Stan and Kyle were both sticking their tongues out at the camera and Eric was flipping the bird. Kenny was behind Butters with his arms around his shoulders and trying to climb on him. It was during that time that Butters realized he was gay and he thought Kenny was attractive. He came out to his friends, but never confessed his feelings. After so many years, he had actually kissed the same Kenny! It was like a dream.

"BUTTERS!" Butters jumped at the loud, angry scream and immediately hid the picture. He ran downstairs to see both of his parents giving him furious looks.

"This is the last straw!" His mother yelled. "You think you can just go out and spend the night somewhere without getting our approval? Well, you are dead wrong, mister. Your father and I have been talking about this for a while and we have decided that it's the best choice at the moment. Since you want to make your parents' life a living Hell, we are sending you to a military school. You'll learn how to behave right and to straighten up there." Butters stared at his parents in disbelief. He only had half a semester left till he graduated and they wanted to send him to a military school, now?

"N-No!" Butters said, feeling for the first time that he could speak up to his parents. "I don't want to go to a military school."

"We're doing what's best for you," his dad replied.

"I'm not leaving. I want to continue my education here and I want to actually attend South High." Butters stood his ground.

"If you're not going to listen to us, then I suggest you just get out of here. You're not our son anymore. We only accept an obedient child," his mother's cold voice made Butters shiver. He couldn't believe they were serious. He numbly started to walk back upstairs, but his dad stopped him.

"All the stuff in your room is ours. If you're not our son, nothing belongs to you." _That's not true,_ Butters thought. _I have someone who wants me around. _He rushed out of the house, not looking back, and ran all the way back to Kenny's. When he got there, Valerie was just leaving out the front door.

"Butters?" She asked, seeing him over the railing. "What's wrong?" Butters rushed up to the second floor and when he got up there, Kenny was standing next to Valerie, wondering what was happening.

"My parents don't want me," was all Butters had to say before he was in Valerie and Kenny's arms. They ushered him inside and sat on the floor.

"Butters, you can stay here. You don't need to worry about anything. I work at the convenience store and since the rent here is so cheap, I should be able to support the both of us." Kenny said as he rubbed Butters' back to calm him down. Butters was having a full blown anxiety attack.

"Yeah and I can help out in any way!" Valerie tried to comfort. After a few minutes of both Kenny and Valerie trying to calm him down, Butters finally was back to normal. He was leaned up against Kenny's side while Kenny continued to rub his arm.

"Hey, I've got to go home. My mom should be back in a bit. Call me later, okay?" Valerie said as she got up. Kenny agreed to call her and she left after a quick hug with Butters.

"Are you okay now?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I shouldn't impose on you like this." Butters felt regretful coming here. He shouldn't make Kenny take care of him.

"It's totally fine! I get lonely really easy anyways, so it'll be nice knowing there's always someone here waiting for me."

"Are you saying Valerie isn't here all the time?" Butters jokingly said as he got up from the ground to get a bottle of water.

"Surprisingly, she actually has a home," Kenny laughed. "You're going to stay with me, right? I'll be really happy if you say yes and might die if you say no."

Butters nodded his head in agreement. "But, I will help pay for rent and necessities. I'll need to find a job, soon."

"I can get you a job at the convenience store!" Kenny said as he jumped up. He walked over to Butters and put his arm around him.

"Then I'll have to see you all the time!" Butters stuck his tongue out as he ducked from under Kenny's arm. They laughed as they played a small game of chase in the living area, being careful not to trip over the coffee table. Kenny finally caught him and gently tackled him to the ground. Kenny watched Butters laughing face and felt his own smile form.

"You know, I had a little thing for you when we were kids," Kenny confessed.

"No way!" Butters said, not believing it.

"Yep! I thought you were adorable, but I thought it might scare you away if I were to ever confess, so I just kept it to myself." Butters couldn't believe they had both liked each other when they were kids and now they were finally together.

"Hey, can we visit Bebe's grave tonight?"

"Yeah, but why?" Kenny asked, finally getting up from Butters.

"I want to tell her about us."

"I think that's a great idea." Kenny grabbed Butters hand as they finally started the life that would make both of them happy.

* * *

**Hello! I hope you liked my story! My brand new South Park OC is in here! I created her for this and I'm thinking of creating a sequel with her as the main character (with some side Bunny, since she's close to Kenny). **


End file.
